mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Horus
Horus es una de las deidades más antiguas e importantes de la religión del antiguo Egipto, que fue adorado al menos desde el periodo predinástico hasta la época greco-romana. Se han registrado varias formas de Horus durante la historia que los egiptólogos tratan como dioses distintos."The Oxford Guide: Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology", Edited by Donald B. Redford, Horus: by Edmund S. Meltzer, p164–168, Berkley, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Estas formas variadas pueden ser percepciones distintas de una misma deidad múltiple en el que ciertos atributos o relaciones sincréticas se enfatizan, complementandose más que oponiéndose entre sí, de forma coherente a como el antiguo Egipto veía las múltiples facetas de la realidad. Normalmente se le representaba como un halcón, borni o peregrino, o como un hombre con cabeza de halcón.Wilkinson, Richard H. (2003). The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. Thames & Hudson. p. 202. thumb El registro más antiguo de Horus es como deidad patrona de Nejen en el Alto Egipto, quien es el primer dios nacional conocido, relacionado específicamente con el rey que en la época era considerado la manifestación de Horus en la vida y de Osiris en la muerte. La relación familiar más común describe a Horus como hijo de Isis y Osiris, pero en otra tradición Hathor es su madre y a veces su esposa. Horus tenía muchas funciones en el panteón egipcio, siendo la más importante ser el dios del Sol, la guerra y la protección. Etimología Horus es presentado en los jeroglíficos egipcios como hr.w; siendo reconstruida la pronunciación como "Háru", que significa "halcón". Los significados adicionales se creen que pudieron ser "el distante" o "el que está por encima".Meltzer, Edmund S. (2002). Horus. In D. B. Redford (Ed.), The ancient gods speak: A guide to Egyptian religion (pp. 164). New York: Oxford University Press, USA. En época copta, su nombre cambió a Hōr. Fue adoptado al griego como Ὧρος Hōros. Su nombre original sobrevive en nombres del egipcio tardío como Har-si-ese, literalmente, "Horus, hijo de Isis". Horus también era conocido como Nejeny, que significa "halcón". Se ha propuesto que Nejeny pudo haber sido otro dios halcón adorado en Nejen (ciudad del halcón), con quien se identificó inicialmente a Horus. Horus puede ser visto como un halcón en la paleta de Narmer del siglo XXXI a.C. Cambios con el tiempo En el Egipto primitivo, Horus era el hermano de Isis, Osiris, Set y Neftis. Conforme se crearon nuevos cultos, se convirtió en el hijo de Isis y Osiris. Isis permaneció como hermana de Osiris, Set y Neftis. Horus y el faraón Los textos de las pirámides de entorno al 2400-2300 a.C. describe la naturaleza del faraón con caracteres distintos a Horus y Osiris. El faraón era Horus en vida y Osiris en la muerte, donde se reunía con el resto de dioses. Las nuevas encarnaciones de Horus seguían al faraón fallecido en la forma de nuevos faraones. La estirpe de Horus, el producto de las uniones de los niños de Atum, pudo ser una manera de explicar y justificar los poderes faraonicos; los dioses producidos por Atum eran todos representantes de las fuerzas terrestres y cósmicas de la vida egipcia; identificando a Horus como el vástago de estas fuerzas, entonces lo identificaron con el propio Atum, y finalmente identificando al faraón con Horus, dando teológicamente al faraón poder sobre todo el mundo. La noción de Horus como el faraón parece haber sido sustituida por el concepto del faraón como hijo de Ra durante la quinta dinastía egipcia.Samuel Noah Kramer. Mythologies of the Ancient World. Quadrangle Books: Chicago, 1961. pp. 35–43 Mito de su origen Horus nació gracias a Isis cuando recuperó todos los fragmentos desmembrado de su marido Osiris, excepto su pene que fue devorado un un siluro en el NiloNew York folklore quarterly New York Folklore Society , Cornell University Press, 1973, 29, 294 o a veces un cangrejo, según Plutarco, y usó sus poderes mágicos para resucitarlo y sustituir el pene por uno de oro para concebir a su hijo (algunas versiones más antiguas, el pene de Osiris sobrevive). Una vez Isis supo que estaba embarazada con Horus, huyó a las marismas del delta del Nilo para esconderse de su hermano Set quien mató a Osiris por celos, sabiendo que querría matar a su hijo. Allí dio a luz a su hijo divino, Horus. Papeles mitológicos Dios del cielo Dado que se decía que Horus era del cielo, se consideraba que él contenía el Sol y la Luna. Se llegó a decir que el Sol era su ojo derecho y la Luna su izquierdo y que cruzaban el cielo cuando él, un halcón, volaba sobre él. Posteriormente, la razón por la que la Luna no era tan brillante como el Sol se explicó por una leyenda conocida como Las disputas de Horus y Set. En esta leyenda, se dice que Set, patrón del Alto Egipto, y Horus, patrón del Bajo Egipto, lucharon por Egipto con brutalidad sin que ninguno saliera victorioso, hasta que los dioses se pusieron del lado de Horus. Como Horus fue el ganador definitivo se le conoció como Harsiesis, Heru-ur o Har-Wer (ḥr.w wr 'Horus el Grande'), pero normalmente conocido como Horus el Anciano. En la lucha, Set perdió un testículo, explicando por qué el desierto, que representaba Set, era infértil. Horus perdió su ojo izquierdo, siendo sustituido por uno creado por parte de Jonsu, el dios lunar. En el arte era mostrado ocasionalmente como un chico desnudo con un dedo en la boca sentado en un loto con su madre. Como joven, se le refería como Neferhor, también escrito Nefer Hor, Nephoros o Nopheros (nfr ḥr.w) significando "El Buen Horus". thumb El ojo de Horus es un símbolo protector egipcio antiguo y de poder real para los dioses, en este caso de Horus o Ra. El símbolo se ve en imagenes de la madre de Horus, Isis, y otras deidades asociadas con ella. En el idioma egipcio, la palabra para este símbolo es "Udyat".Pommerening, Tanja, Die altägyptischen Hohlmaße (Studien zur Altägyptischen Kultur, Beiheft 10), Hamburg, Helmut Buske Verlag, 2005M. Stokstad, "Art History" Era el ojo de una de los primeros dioses egipcios. Udyat, quien se asoció posteriormente con Bastet, Mut, y también con Hathor. Udyat era una deidad solar y su símbolo comenzó como su ojo que todo lo ve. En las representaciones antiguas, a Hathor también se le representa con este ojo. Lady of the WestSe solían hacer amuletos funerarios con la forma del Ojo de Horus. El Udyat u Ojo de Horus es el "elemento central" de los siete brazaletes de "oro, loza, cornalina y lapislázuli" encontrados en la momia Sheshonq II.Silverman, op. cit., p.228 La función del Udyat era proteger al faraón en la otra vida y para alejar el mal. Los antiguos egipcios y los marineros de oriente próximo pintaban con frecuencia el símbolo en la vela de sus barcos para asegurar una travesía seguro.Charles Freeman, The Legacy of Ancient Egypt, Facts on File, Inc. 1997. p.91 Dios de la guerra y la caza También se decía que Horus era el dios de la guerra y la caza. El halcón Horus se muestra cazando leones en un estándar de la paleta predinástica de los cazadores. Por lo tanto, se convirtió en un símbolo de majestuosidad y poder así como el modelo de los faraones. Además, Nemty, otro dios de la guerra, también fue posteriormente identificado con Horus.The Contendings of Horus and Seth Conflicto entre Horus y Set thumb Isis le dijo a Horus que protegiera a la gente de Egipto de Set, dios del desierto, que había matado a su padre Osiris.Ancient Egyptian CultureAncient Egypt: the Mythology – Horus Horus tuvo muchas batallas con Set, no solo para vengar a su padre, sino para elegir un líder justo para Egipto. En esas batallas, Horus se asoció con el Bajo Egipto y se convirtió en su patrón. Según el papiro de Chester-Beatty I, a Set se le representa intentando probar su dominancia seduciendo a Horus y luego copulando con él. Sin embargo, Horus coloca su mano entre sus muslos, quedándose con el semen de Horus y lanzándolo al río, por lo que no se podría decir que había sido inseminado por Set. Subsecuentemente, Horus dispersó su propio semen sobre algunas lechugas, que eran la comida favorita de Set. Tras comer las lechugas, fue a ver a los dioses para intentar resolver el asunto de quien gobernaría Egipto. Los dioses escucharon primero las afirmaciones de Set, llamando a su semen de vuelta, pero respondió desde el río, invalidando su petición. Entonces, los dioses escucharon la reclamación de Horus, llamando de vuelta a su semen, que respondió desde el interior de Set.Theology WebSite: Etext Index: Egyptian Myth: The 80 Years of Contention Between Horus and Seth, Scott David FoutzFleming, Fergus, and Alan Lothian. The Way to Eternity: Egyptian Myth. Duncan Baird Publishers, 1997. pp. 80–81 Sin embargo, Set se negó a ceder, y los otros dioses se estaban cansando de los ochenta años de luchas y desafíos. Horus y Set se desafiaron a una carrera en un barco de piedra. El barco de Horus era de madera pero pintado para parecer de piedra, mientras que el de Set era de verdadera piedra, por lo que se hundió, a diferencia de la embarcación de Horus. Horus ganó la carrera mientras que Set renunció, dando oficialmente el trono de Egipto.Mythology, published by DBP, Chapter: Egypt's divine kingship Aún así, tras el Reino Nuevo, Set aún se consideraba Señor del desierto y sus oasis.Set, God of Confusion, by TeVelde El mito, junto con muchos otros, puede verse como una explicación a cómo los dos reinos de Egipto (Alto y Bajo) se unieron. Horus se veía como Dios del Bajo Egipto mientras que Set era el Dios del Alto Egipto. En este mito, las respectivas deidades de ambos reinos luchan, alzándose Horus con la victoria. Esto explica la dominancia del Bajo Egipto sobre el Alto Egipto.= Stockdale, Nancy. "Menes." World History: Ancient and Medieval Eras. ABC-CLIO, 2012. Web. 9 Oct. 2012.Pinch, Geraldine. "Horus." World History: Ancient and Medieval Eras. ABC-CLIO, 2012. Web. 9 Oct. 2012. Las regiones de Set se consideraban parte del desierto. Har-pa-jered (Horus el niño) Horus el niño, Harpócrates para los griegos ptolemaicos, es representado como un joven con un mechón de pelo (Símbolo de juventud) en el lado derecho de su cabeza y chupándose el dedo. Además, suele llevar la corona doble. Es una forma del sor naciente, representando la primera luz. Her-ur (Horus adulto) thumb En esta forma representa el dios de la luz y el esposo de Hathor. Era uno de los dioses más arcaicos del antiguo Egipto. Se convirtió en patrón de Nejen (Hieraconpolis) y el primer dios nacional (Dios del Reino). Posteriormente, se convirtió en patrón de los faraones, y se le llamó hijo de la verdad - significando que tenía un papel importante como portador de Maat. Se le veía con un gran halcón con alas extendidas cuyo ojo derecho era el Sol y su ojo izquierdo era la Luna. EN esta forma, recibía el nombre de Kemwer, que significaba (el) gran negro. La forma griega de Her-ur o Har wer era Haroeris. Otras variantes incluyen Hor Merti "Horus de los dos ojos" y Horkhenti Irti.Patricia Turner, Charles Russell Coulter, Dictionary of ancient deities, 2001 Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses del sol Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:SMITE